My Boss is a Demon
by TRikiD
Summary: When life was too difficult under Bill Cipher's reign, the only option you had left was to be taken under the wing of none other than Bill himself...as a slave. You're scared of him, you hate him, you hate everything he does, and he never has any respect for you because he only sees you as a slave. But who knows? Maybe things WON'T always take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1 - Et tu

My Boss is a Demon

Chapter 1 – Et tu

Life on Earth has never been easy after Bill Cipher succeeded in breaking free of Gravity Falls' weirdness field, and he conquered the world, and now he rules all. After a few years, people started to realize the number one tip of survival: don't just NOT get on Bill's bad side, but also NEVER get in his way AT ALL. If you're out of sight, you're out of mind, and believe me when I say the last mind you want to be on is Bill Cipher's.

Luckily, since our world wasn't 'flat', as Bill put it, he was becoming more and more amused as to how many ways he could bend and warp reality at his will. So, despite the hellish world we now live in, the bright side about it is that Bill isn't as crazy as he used to be…but that never meant everything went back to normal, no. And since things in your universe were never the same, you were running out of options.

You were a beautiful, young, twenty year old woman with (H/L) (H/C), and believe or not, you moved out of you parents house shortly after Bill took over and changed everything, and since he ruined your chances to make good money with becoming a doctor, you realized that all those years of advanced studying and classes, skipping grades and medical school was wasted…and all because of that demon.

To be honest, you've never actually met Bill Cipher himself; you've merely seen him on the old broken T.V. on the news, and that's it…and you were very curious about him.

But despite your cursed curiosity, you still hated Bill to the bottom of your heart…even though you needed his help. Yes, you needed Bill's help, even though you REALLY didn't want it. But what other choice did you have? With the universe in a nut-shell apocalypse, careers were hitting rock bottom harder than a brick, and that meant your job was a mere clerk in a run-down dollar store that only sold canned beans and brown meat. Yeah, it was all sunshine and butterflies for you. Since all that sunshine was so 'fun', you were forced to travel far from your home to a little part of Oregon, USA that you heard used to be a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, whatever the heck that means.

At least public transportation still existed, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to take the bus to the nearest abandoned station, and when you got off the bus, you looked up to find that you were right underneath Bill Cipher's castle, in which he called the 'Fearamid'?

Puns. Funny, right?

Anyway, as you adjusted your (F/C) skirt and long-sleeved shirt, and you bent down to fix the souls of your (F/C) flats, and then you brought both hands up to your head to make sure your hair was still in its sloppy but suitable bun.

But then you realized that the Fearamid was thousands of feet up in the air…so how the heck were you supposed to get up there? But just as you started to ponder that, the unthinkable happened!

In a white flash, you suddenly found yourself right in front of the giant, triangle-shaped 'front door' of the castle, and you gasped while glancing around frantically, searching for an answer as to what just happened and how.

"Et tu, (F/N) (L/N)?!" called an echoic voice.

Startled, you turned towards the direction of the voice, which you figured came from the thrown room, and you reluctantly started in that direction with caution.

"L-look…wh-whoever's there…I-I come in peace, and I'm only here to see-!" You called out while cupping you hands to your mouth to amplify your voice, but the same voice interrupted you.

"ME?!"

You jumped again when the voice started laughing maniacally, and you were once again transported in a white flash, but this time, you found yourself standing in the throne room, not far from there you just were; you looked up and you knees became shaky when you realized you were standing in front of Bill Cipher's throne, made from the stone imprisoned residents of the town…and the throne wasn't empty.

Sitting upon his throne with his legs crossed and his hands clasped together, staring down at you with his one eye, was none other than the flat, triangle-shaped Dream Demon himself.

…

…

…

YES! You finally get to meet him! And to be honest, he's not as intimidating in person than you thought he would be.

"That's not what your knees are saying," Bill suddenly stated, and you gasped when you realized he just read your mind.

"How did you-?" you tried to ask.

"Oh, I know all and see all, Toots. Ya can't keep ANYTHING from me!" Bill shouted while his voice suddenly deepened to demonic pitches, but he soon leaned back while placing his arms behind his 'head'.

"So, you need a job, and you think the best employer to come to is me, huh?"

"W-well…" you stuttered.

"Stop stuttering, it's pathetic," Bill hissed, "first rule of being my slave is ya can't act like some little daffodil."

"Wait! Slave?! I-I never said anything about being your slave!" you protested in fear.

"Ha-ha! It's funny because you think you actually have a choice!" Bill laughed while slapping a hand to his knee, but then he glared down at you while floating out of his throne to get eye level with you. But as her glared directly into your fearful (E/C) eyes, the demonic black slit of his single eye only struck more fear into your heart.

"Yes, you're right to be afraid in my presence, (L/N)," Bill cooed and bright a finger to your chin to force you to look up as he floated upward a bit, "I can give you protection, a home, and a much better life—and you only have to do as I say—and don't you DARE say no!"

As his voice deepened to demonic growls again, you felt your heartbeat quicken for your life. What if you really didn't have a choice? You've seen what Bill could do on the news, and your universe was a perfect example of his power, so you couldn't fight him…but a SLAVE? You're out of options, not desperate.

Bill was right when he said you were scared of him, but you had the audacity to glare back and push his hand away.

"What if I don't want to be your slave? Are ya gonna kill me if I refuse?" you sneered, but Bill only chuckled and straightened his little bowtie.

"Rebellious, aren't we? Well, I guess you can protest in Hell!" Bill laughed maniacally and brought his hand up to snap his fingers.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" you exclaimed with fear, but before you knew it, Bill snapped his fingers and you soon found yourself in a giant fiery pit with giant roaring flames quickly closing in.

Yeah, no, you were no in a pit in Hell…don't question why, QUESTION HOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET OUT! The fire was already starting to feel like lava, making you quickly heat up dangerously quicker than humans should, and you were sent into a panic.

"AAAAHHHH! HELP, SOMEONE, ANYONE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" you screamed while almost pulling you hair out.

"Anyone?" a familiar voice asked calmly.

"No, not you! ANYONE but you!" you protested angrily while not even bothering to turn around since you already knew who the owner of the voice was, and you didn't dare look at him after he basically just brought you to Hell.

"Tick tock, (F/N)! You can either stay here in eternal torture, or I can save you if you promise to meet my demands!" Bill added while crossing his arms and legs and floated around you.

"Why the hell do I have to be your slave?!" you snapped and suddenly turned towards the demon with a death glare.

"Because there's something special about you! Why do you think I haven't killed you by now! I've seen your future, and it will be full of fame and fortune—when you accept me as your boss," Bill replied calmly.

"What do you mean WHEN?! What makes you so confident that I'm gonna go with you?!"

"Because I'm just going to keep terrorizing you until you do!"

Suddenly, Bill laughed maniacally again and snapped his finger, and in the blink of an eye, you were no longer in a fiery pit; you opened you eyes, energy drained, to find yourself floating in a black void.

"I was something from you, (F/N) (M/N) (L/N), and depending on your choice, it will seal your fate. But being the whimsical and psychopathic being I am, I'm going to tell it to you MY way: in a riddle," you heard Bill's voice echo through the void, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Of no use to one. Yet absolute bliss to two. The small boy gets it for nothing. The young man has to lie or work for it. The old man has to buy it. The baby's right, the lover's privilege, the hypocrite's mask. To the young girl, faith; to the married woman, hope; to the old maid, charity. What am I?"

…

…

…

You had NO bloody idea what he was going on about.

"What are you talking about?" you finally asked.

"When you figure it out, it will be your choice to give it to me, and your choice will have a great influence on your fate, but until then…" Bill's voice came, and yet another unexpected thing happened. You looked down and gasped when you saw transparent and light blue cuffs on your wrists that were connected by a single heavy chain, and you soon felt a metal band clasp around your neck; even though you couldn't see it, the band around your neck was made from the same light blue energy as the cuffs on your wrists. But a chain suddenly appeared out of thin air, and it lead out to the dark void where it disappeared into the blackness. But as you examined the chain from you neck and the cuffs on your wrists, you suddenly felt a sharp tug at the chain connected to the band around your neck, and you grunted in pain from the sudden force.

But then Bill appeared, floating slowly up to your face with the chain in one hand.

"I mean it, (F/N); DON'T get on me bad side," Bill stated firmly while giving the chain another quick tug, pulling your face even closer to his one eye.

"You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

It's official. You really DON'T have a choice.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, this is my first X Reader story, so don't judge me. I hope you will enjoy this story, and if you have any requests, please let me know. The readers' opinion always matters!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bleed Out

Chapter 2 - Bleed Out

You don't know how long you were floating in oblivion with the same bright blue, magic chains around your neck and wrists, but you imagined it had to at least been a day. When you refused to become Bill's slave, he left you there all alone and told you to 'think about it', and now here you were still floating…wherever the heck you were. You really had no idea, but that was the least of your problems. You were once again stuck, alone, wondering how you were going to escape…hoo-ray.

"It's a small world, after all…it's a small world, after all…" you soon began singing sadly out of boredom.

"Aww, is my slave NOT having any fun?"

"No, I fricking LOVE it here," you replied sarcastically, and that's when Bill appeared out of nowhere, and despite not having a mouth, you could tell he was probably smiling.

"I can make this all go away, (L/N); all ya have ta do is-!"

"Let me guess—throw away all my free will and hand myself over to you? Yeah, I don't think so."

"Ha! Kid, you're gonna GAIN more freedom than ever before!" Bill chuckled while floating up to you, and slid one of his arms over the back of your neck to pull you closer.

"I have ways of convincing people, Kid; in no time, you won't just be my slave—you'll be my devotee," the triangle demon purred into your ear, and he suddenly, and quite literally, split himself in half, causing a long, wet, black tongue to fall out from the new mouth-like and fang-filled gap in him. And if the closeness of the two of you wasn't making you heat up enough, he started to slowly lick the side of your face; his tongue traveled up from your chin slowly to your ear, sending chills down your spine.

But just when he got to your ear lobe, he suddenly stopped and floated directly in front of your face to look directly into your eyes again, but the sight you were greeted with was pretty terrifying. Bill's once white and black slit-pupil eye was now replaced with a pitch black void, and the black slit was now glowing bright white; the bricks that made up his body were no longer yellow, but were no blood red, and his tongue continued to hang out of his beastly mouth.

"I'm gonna warn you ONE last time, (F/N)—your only option is to accept me," Bill hissed while his mouth never moved to a single word, which just freaked you out even more…but then you gained the audacity to speak up, and as in a squeak:

"A-accept you as what?"

"That's for YOU to decide," Bill replied softly, but then his nightmare-ish form suddenly went away; he was yellow again, the mouth and tongue were gone, and his eye was back to normal too.

"Why don't I cheer you up? Wanna hear something funny?" Bill asked whimsically.

"No," you sighed, but he only ignored you.

"Technically, I never actually sent you to Hell; it was just an allusion to scare ya."

He…it was…to try and…WHAT?!

"You mean you never actually sent me to Hell?!" you exclaimed angrily.

"Of course not!" Bill laughed and then once again cupped your chin with a finger, "you're too pretty for a place like that, anyway."

You couldn't believe this guy! He tricked you! He didn't even deserve your attention, so you glared at him and quickly pulled your head away, but that only made Bill laugh again.

"Ya know, this void is all just an allusion too, and like I said earlier, I can make it go away!"

You said nothing.

"I imagine that those chains aren't very comfortable. Tell ya what, Kid, if you say what I wanna hear, I'll make ya more comfortable."

You thought about it, but knowing you didn't want to sit here floating in this boring darkness, you'd better just do what he says.

"What do you want me to say?" you eventually sighed.

"Don't act so down about it; it's nothing complicated. Just repeat after me," Bill began while raising a hand to his 'head', as if saluting you, and you followed his actions, "I, (F/N) (M/N) L/N)…"

"I, (F/N) (M/N) (L/N)…" you reluctantly repeated.

"Do claim that Bill Cipher…"

"Do claim that Bill Cipher…"

This didn't sound like it was going anywhere good, so you closed your eyes and braced yourself.

"Is my king, and I will ALWAYS obey him!" Bill finished happily.

"What?!" you asked with shock and brought your hand back down, "no way!"

"Ok," Bill simply replied and turned to float away.

"What do you mean 'ok'?" you questioned, and Bill stopped without turning around and clasped his arms together behind his back.

"Well, I'm not going to kill you, and I wouldn't want to damage such a sexy body…"

You couldn't tell whether to feel flattered or offended by this.

"So, I see that the only suitable punishment is to leave you here alone until you begin to starve and beg for me."

Your jaw dropped.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"I don't kid around, (L/N)" Bill protested firmly.

"You weren't just making me say that to amuse you," you began with realization, "you were making promise it to you!"

"Ah, THERE'S the smart cookie in you, and because you were not only brave enough to disobey me, your slow wits have amused me enough to do this!" Bill suddenly shouted happily and snapped his fingers.

You once again found yourself teleported in the blink of an eye; once the smoke cleared, you found yourself in a small yet rather nice room with a roaring fire inside of a grand fireplace, a picture of Bill standing valiantly with a crown atop his head hanging over the fireplace(go figure), there was a beautiful red piano, and you felt something leathery underneath you.

Bill must have a taste in Italian leather. Nice.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! That's not Italian leather, Kid! That's living human skin! Ah-ha-ha-haaa!" Bill laughed maniacally while suddenly appearing in the seat of the piano across the room.

You were confused as to what he was talking about, and you thought he was only joking to scare you again, but you soon found out the hard wat that he was telling the truth when a giant tongue popped out of a huge mouth in the cushion next to you, and it plopped onto your lap like a dead rat.

The sudden organ caused you to scream and jump up from your seat, but when you tried to back away from the couch, you suddenly fell back, and you had to admit that you hit your head pretty hard on the stone floor. After rubbing your aching head, you looked down to see that there was still a glowing blue chain clasped around your left ankle, and a heavy chain ran all the way back to the flesh couch, attaching you to it.

"Are you kidding me?!" you scolded the demon while staggering back to your feet, but Bill only looked at you calmly and crossed his legs.

"It's better than the void, isn't it? Any other way, ya better get used ta this because this is where you're staying from now on! Here, have a drink and make yourself comfortable!" Bill replied while snapping his fingers again, and before you knew it, you were both holding fancy wine glasses filled half way with purple wine.

You only sneered at your cup and Bill with suspicion.

"I assure you that it's NOT poisoned," Bill pointed out dryly before…taking a drink from his eye lids? What the…? No! That should be the least of your concerns right now!

"You couldn't AT LEAST create a place for me to sleep that's NOT made out of people?" you growled while dumping the wine from your glass.

"When you figure out my riddle, I MIGHT change the texture."

You grumbled at that. He's being SUCH an ass.

"Oh, but the truth is in the eye of the beholder, (F/N). don't think I don't know of your curiosity about me," Bill suddenly pointed out.

Oh, that's right…he can read your mind…crap! Now what were you going to do?

"Well, I would advise you to get comfortable, and take a shot," Bill pointed out while once again snapping his fingers, and your wine glass was filled with more wine.

"Face it, Kid. I've brought you here for a reason, and even though I'd really appreciate your submissiveness, you will never have a chance, anyway—so do as I say, and take a drink," Bill explained firmly and slowly while glaring at you with his eye turning black with a glowing white slit again.

And as much as you wanted to disobey him, you knew there was only one way to go with this. So, you brought your other hand to your glass, and your hands started to tremble as you slowly lifted the glass to your lips. Bill watched you the whole time with the same dark glare, making you quickly tip the glass and close your eyes tightly to just get it over with.

But surprisingly, when you expected some horrible, acidic taste, all you got was the sweet, tingling taste of wine you were used to on the occasional night when you went out to party with your friends…ya know, BEFORE Bill ruined everything.

After a few sips, you lowered the glass to find that Bill's eye was back to normal, as he stared at you blankly.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" the yellow demon asked in a snarky tone, making you roll your eyes.

"Listen, Kid, if you wanna live peacefully here, you're gonna have ta trust me," Bill added while floating up to you and looping an arm over your shoulders again.

"Well, it's gonna take a lot more than just feeding me non-poisoned food," you informed him in a growl.

"You need convincing? Ok. How about tomorrow, I'll take you out to meet my minions; we'll party, have some fun, and I'll show you a good time. How's that sound, (F/N)?"

"If your friends are anything like you, I don't think I'll enjoy it, so I'll have to decline," you replied while removing Bill's arm from your shoulders and stepping away from him.

He was quiet for a moment.

"Ok. Whatever ya say, Kid…but I don't know…tomorrow could be a LONG ways away since I can easily stop time. Who knows? Ya might change your mind by then, but what do I know?" Bill chuckled sarcastically while turning his back on you.

You literally slapped a hand to your forehead in shock.

"I'm never gonna make any progress this way, am I?" you asked in a whimper.

"Nope!" Bill quickly replied.

"What am I gonna do?" you questioned yourself while plopping down onto the fleshy couch, not caring about the human texture.

"You could drink your troubles away," Bill replied seductively and pointed at your full wine glass, but that made something click in your mind.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" you asked in disgust.

"And THERE'S the smart girl again! Well done! I think you're getting wittier!" Bill laughed while taking a seat next to you, and crossed his legs while raising his other arm and placed it behind you.

"I-I don't like where this is going," you whimpered while scooting to the farthest end of the couch.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Bill asked and scooted closer.

"I'm just uncomfortable with this higher level of comfort!"

"Well, then, how can I make you more _cozy_?" Bill purred while wrapping his arm around you and pulled you up against him without warning.

You were panicking. You were getting steamed, your heartbeat was quickening, you were starting to sweat! You didn't know what to do or say, other than just sit there and quiver!

"And there's no need to hide it from me, (F/N)—I know you're a virgin," Bill chuckled.

Oh, that is it!

You jumped up from your seat and turned around to glare at the demon, and with all the force in your arms, you threw your wine glass down, shattering it into a million pieces and spilling wine on the stone floor. And you just stood there, huffing while glaring back at Bill, as he stared calmly back into your eyes.

Many more seconds of anger and silence went by, and you started to get even more anxious from the awkwardness. But Bill soon ended the silence by quickly drinking the rest of his wine and then chuckling softly…which actually scared you a little. You have no idea how this psychopath is going to react.

"Oh, you just don't know when to quit, DO YOU?!" Bill began softly at first, but then he shouted in a demonic voice, and you suddenly felt the familiar feeling of chains clasped tightly around your neck and wrists again. You were soon lifted up into the air by your neck, choking you a bit, and the chains on your wrists pulled down on your arms.

You were completely defenseless, as this crazy, powerful demon slowly floated up to you while once again bringing a finger to your chin, and forced you to look at him.

"You're gonna wish you NEVER did that," Bill hissed while his demonic voice remained, as he suddenly dropped his own wine glass, creating even more glass shards on the floor. The demon then used his magic to pick up the biggest piece of glass, which wasn't even bigger than your index finger, but as a bright blue aura surrounded the shard and came closer to your face, you quivered at the sight of the sharp point of the shard.

The shard slowly traveled closer to your face, and it started to graze over your left eye, down the side of your face and under your chin. But when he reached the middle of your chin…the shard started to trail downward, and then you suddenly felt a burning pain down the front of your neck.

You hadn't realized it at first, but Bill had used his magic to quickly slit your throat with the glass shard, and even though the shard wasn't big or sharp enough to cut your throat open, it still stung pretty badly. And as your warm blood began to streak down your skin, you soon felt something warm and slimy trail along the blood. It was Bill's tongue, as he once again created a monstrous mouth, and he was licking your new wound.

"Mmm…ya know, if I wasn't so mad at you, I'd stop since you taste SO good…but I'm afraid that that's not the case," Bill growled against your neck, his voice back to normal, and he glared at you while backing away and bringing the same glass shard to your neck again.

The demon wasted no time in slitting the shard across your neck again, and it created a vague x shape on your skin; the stinging of your new wound cutting into the first one was almost unbearable, and more blood continued to flow.

"You're just lucky I didn't use a mirror shard," Bill hissed and pointed a firm finger at your face, "now hang there, and BLEED OUT!"

With that, Bill was gone in an instant, leaving you to hang there; the chains on your wrists still pulled down, so you couldn't bring your hands up to message your neck wounds, and you were also still choking a bit from the hanging chain around your neck.

You didn't know what to do. You were alone. You were in pain…all you could do was start to cry.

* * *

 **Oooo...things aren't startin' out so well between you and Bill, huh? Well, I wish ya the best of luck!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Define 'Fun'

**This chapter has a LITTLE lemon in it, so if you're not into that stuff, then I suggest scrolling down maybe halfway through the chapter, it won't have that much of an affect for future chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Define 'Fun'

The sudden pain of hunger woke you from your slumber; you lost your concept of time, but you know it's been too long. You hadn't seen Bill in a while, and you hadn't been let down from the chain around your neck and wrists…and sometimes, you could swear you could feel them pulling tighter.

You started to wonder what you could do; literally ANYTHING would be fine, just as long as you wouldn't starve and die alone.

"Bill…" you whispered, your throat dry as a desert since you haven't had anything to drink since that glass of wine…that you broke before you could finish it.

But despite that you could remember that Bill could read your mind, the demon never showed up. So, you tried again.

"Bill!" you raised your voice slightly, but it only hurt your throat even more. And once again, he never showed up. You started to wonder why Bill wasn't appearing in front of you like he usually would…but then you remembered how you REALLY pissed him off; in other words, you needed to figure out a way to make him happy again.

"Ok, Bill…you're…you're my…" you called out, but you grumbled the last part under your breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" a familiar voice came.

You sighed in defeat.

"You're my…king!"

You spat the last word as if it were poison.

…

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Bill asked calmly while suddenly appearing in front of you.

"What do you mean? I thought you said you could read minds."

"Well, I CAN—that doesn't mean I always WANT to. In this case, I want you to prove to me that you accept me as your king."

"How would I do that?"

"You figured out that riddle yet?"

You pondered Bill's riddle for a second.

"N-no…"

"Well, that's too bad. You can't always be this platonic with me, Kid," Bill sneered while crossing his arms.

"Platonic?"

"What kind of slave do you think I was talking about?"

Oh, no…he wants you to be his sex slave?

"No…no, I can't do this…I can't be your sex slave," you whimpered while staring into Bill's eye with fear.

"Oh, but of course you can; it's a matter of dominance and submissiveness—I think you know who's who," Bill whispered seductively.

"But why ME?"

"Well, every king needs an heir, right?"

Just that statement sent shivers down your spine. You started to become paranoid that he was going to breed you like some bitch, and then you would have to birth demonic offspring…HIS demonic offspring.

"Oh, G-God…"

"Ya know, I never noticed it until now, but that scar on your neck is VERY sexy. Aww, but it's so hard to see your pretty neck with that shackle around it. Let me fix that," Bill cooed, and then he snapped his fingers, causing the chain around your neck to vanish. But now with nothing holding you up, Bill then created a new and much longer chain that clasped around your torso just underneath your armpits.

You felt like a kitten being picked up by its owner.

"Oh, but you're MY kitten now, (F/N)," Bill hissed while creating a monstrous mouth and for himself again, and he floated up to you, staring directly into your eyes, as he brought out his huge black tongue again.

"You know what the best part about this is?" Bill asked, and you shook your head, "I get to torture you all I want—and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

You were officially petrified now, but you assumed Bill would never care. The said demon soon started to extend his two arms, and he began running his hands over every inch of your curves; you gasped since you've never been touched like that.

"How does this, ngh…prove that I accept you, mmm…as my king?" you asked between grunts.

"I don't see you resisting me," Bill simply replied.

Whoa…he was right; you REALLY didn't want this…but at the same time, you somehow did. Oh, Jesus Christ, what would your mother think if she knew you were submitting yourself to this monster?!

Suddenly Bill let go, and his arms retreated back to their normal length.

"How about this? If I don't sense you fighting back to ANYTHING I'm about to do—I'll take those heavy chains off, and then we can go to a little party," Bill explained calmly, "but if you DO show any signs of resistance—I won't be so gentle next time."

This can't be good. What WAS he going to do to you? But just before you could ponder that question, the chains on your wrists suddenly pulled down even harder, and then another chain appeared and clasped tightly around your other ankle, and your ankle shackles pulled down with just as much force.

You grunted while fidgeting to get more comfortable, fearing that your limbs would pop from their sockets if they were pulled any harder. But then you noticed that Bill stared seductively into your eyes, as he slowly floated around you; he then stopped at your back, and you quivered when you felt his chest press up against your shoulder blades. And with his tongue still hanging out, he started lapping it around your neck.

You froze at how cold the tongue was, which confused you since you swore his tongue was pretty hot last time.

"Lucky for you, what I'm about to do won't change anything for you—but I'm still gonna make sure you'll never forget it," Bill hummed against your neck, making you moan at the sound at the sound of his tone(no, I did not just try to rhyme).

It's confusing. He's barely doing anything…and yet you're already getting a bit excited from this.

"Now, I want you to be a good little girl, and promise me to be quiet. Ok?" Bill purred as you felt his arms snake around you, and you gasped when his hands groped your breasts through your shirt.

"I said shut up!" Bill hissed and let go of one of your breasts to slap your face, making you whimper. He then brought his hand back down, and you were surprised at how gentle he was being at first.

"Before you start losing yourself, I'm going to give you a hint to my riddle," Bill began calmly, "the answer to my riddle is a physical symbol, and when you decide to give it to me, I want you to mean it."

With that, he suddenly started fondling with your breasts before you could even start to think about what he meant; you bit your bottom lip when you somehow felt his fingers through a shirt and bra.

"Ooh, is that a hardening tit I feel? Come on, you can't already be THAT excited," the demon chuckled, but then he suddenly let go, leaving you unsatisfied.

"If you want to prove that I'm your king, then tell me you want me to keep going," he demanded firmly, but you only gasped, not really sure if you actually wanted him to keep going or to stop.

"And if you need a little motivation…"

Before you knew it, Bill's tongue suddenly grew longer, and it looked like black mamba snake, as it slid over your shoulder…and into your bra to meet your right breast.

You nearly screamed, and your back arched.

"Ok…ok, ok!"

"Ok what?" Bill urged.

"Continue…please…"

Bill's tongue suddenly froze, and it remained frozen for a long awkward moment, but it wasn't long before he suddenly pulled his tongue back into his mouth that followed by disappearing.

"No, I don't think I will," the demon taunted, leaving you VERY unsatisfied now. It was all just to make you look helpless…if being in chains didn't make you look helpless enough.

But you weren't in chains for much longer when Bill snapped his fingers, and all chains suddenly disappeared into thin air, dropping you like a rock, and the stone floor really hurt your knees and palms.

"Now, Doll, are ya still up for a party…oh, what am I saying? You have no choice!"

Once again, with a snap of Bill's fingers, you found yourself in a white flash, and you were transported somewhere…that definitely wasn't the suite. It looked like the thrown room, but unlike the last time you were here, there was an obvious party in full swing; there was music playing that you had to admit was pretty catchy, and there were numerous monsters celebrating for not apparent reason; each creature looked completely different and completely terrifying.

But the second you and Bill popped up on the high throne, the said triangle demon taking his seat at his thrown, and you standing to his left, the music suddenly stopped in a heartbeat, and the monsters all glared up at you. It remained awkwardly quiet for a moment.

"Is this the one you were talkin' about?" a monster in the shape of an obsidian diamond with one eye asked, and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Sure is, fellas. Already marked her like a lost lamb," Bill replied happily, and he lifted your chin up with a finger, revealing the vague x wound right under your chin. You figured that these must be Bill's minions, as they all grinned and chuckled evilly at the sight of your wound…but why did a little mark amuse them so much?

"Now, what idiot turned off the music? Let's get this party started, and celebrate (F/N)'s long awaited arrival!" Bill cheered, and his lackeys growled, roared and cackled in response, the music soon starting back up in response.

But you had no interest in partying; you glared up at Bill, who soon took notice.

"What?"

"'Marked me'? 'My long awaited arrival'? What are you talking about?!"

"You believe in fate, Kid?"

"Wha…?"

"It's stronger than me, completely beyond even MY control—and through my all-seeing eye, I saw that fate had something EXTRA special planned for you."

"What kind of fate?" you growled in demand.

"Oh, I won't spoil the surprise, Kid. Now go and have fun, meet some of my minions even!" Bill replied whimsically and nearly pushed you down the huge set up stairs that lead up to his thrown. Luckily, you weren't afraid of heights, so you weren't too scared to make your way down the huge staircase.

None of Bill's minions seemed to pay you any heed when you reached the bottom of the stairs, but just when you started to appreciate the lack of attention, it soon ended…

"Hey! Human!" You nearly jumped out of your skin at the sound of a haggish, witch voice suddenly call out to you. You turned your head to find the owner of the voice was some pink alien humanoid with pink and white flames dancing on her limbs, as she waved at you from afar.

You looked both ways and then back at her, and then pointed at yourself in confusion. "Yes, you! Get over here!"

You honestly didn't want to go near her, or any of these monsters for that matter, but you didn't want to find out what would happen if you disobeyed…so you reluctantly moved forward while shrinking in fear.

The pink humanoid's features became clearer as you came closer to the bar she was sitting at alone; you already noticed her pink skin and pink flames, but it wasn't until now that you realized she had a single yellow snake eye(seriously, other than you, who actually has two eyes around here?); she was rather tall, at least eight feet; she seemed to have a short dark pink locks cut into a bob cut, and sticking out of her head was a row of spines that continued down her neck and back, and a larger pair of upward, crooked horns.

"C'mere, I ain't gonna bite…Bill would kill me," she reassured softly, and she beckoned you to the empty seat next to her. You scanned her one last time and noticed her sense of fashion; she wore sparkling red high heels that you found rather pretty; drapped over her shoulders like a cliché superheroes was a cape to match her shoes, and despite not actually being human, she had some rather outgoing features of a beautiful young woman like that of one on Earth, including an hour glass figure, big breasts, and you didn't dare look between her legs to see if she had 'other girl parts' too.

You tried to make this less awkward by smiling for a split second, and you somehow shrank in fear even more when you shakily took your seat next to her. She smiled at you.

"So, sweetheart—aren't 'cha gonna ask?" she began slyly.

"A-ask what?" you questioned.

"My name, genious."

"O-oh, uh…right…w-what's your name?"

"I'm Pyronica, and I already know who you are."

"Yeah, because Bill just announced my name out to you all."

"I wasn't talking about your name. Bill's been telling us, nonstop, about your arrival, and what fortune it would bring for him and his reign."

"He keeps telling me about why I'm so important," you began shyly, and you mustered the guts to look up at Pyronica, "what am I doing here?"

"You don't know? I would think he would've dropped enough hints by now," Pyronica chuckled, "but listen, kid—Bill has asked me personally ta keep you company, ya know, in case ya ever need some girl-ta-girl talk."

"You're a girl?" you joked.

"Heh-heh. You're funny. I like you," Pyronica laughed in a snarky way, and she grabbed her half empty bottle of beer to drink down some more. But the beer bottle confused you.

"You guys drink beer?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Why? Don't you weird-alien-monster-guys have some kind of…I don't know, 'time punch' or something?"

"Yeah, but we ain't allowed ta have it out whenever you're around."

"Why?"

"It's deadly ta humans. Like radiation."

"Oh…"

"In other words, it's bad for Bill's plans. Know what I'm sayin'?"

"I wish…" you grumbled.

"Eh, don't worry. He won't keep ya in the dark forever."

"Speaking of forever, why would Bill ask you to keep me company? How long am I gonna be here?"

"Dunno. I can never remember the difference between 'eternity' and 'maternity'," Pyronica mocked with a huge evil grin. But your heart sank at the word 'maternity'…was what Bill said about you being his sex slave and needing heirs really true? You honestly thought he just said that to scare you. Either way, it worked.

"My advice, kid? Try ta get 'm ta care about ya," Pyronica whispered into your ear, her bare chest uncomfortably pressing up against each yours, making you shudder. But with a whip of her cape, she soon turned and left, the clip-clop of her heels mocking you as they grew fainter.

All you could hear were her heels; what Pyronica told you blocked out all conversations and loud music. It was all complete silence once the sound of those heels finally faded, and all you could think of is, why would you being put through this? Were you being punished? Or even worse, were you about to be punished?

You slowly looked up at Bill's thrown, where he was sitting there, staring back down at you, a knowing look in his eye. He knows. He knows that you now know…but were you supposed to know yet?

"So, how do you like your midwife?" You nearly jumped out of your skin when Bill suddenly appeared behind you, even though you were looking at him just a second ago.

"M-m-midwife…?" you whimpered.

"Of course! Who better to deliver our offspring than a chaos goddess? So, how are you liking Pyronica?"

"She's, uh…um…interesting…but can I ask you something?"

"You're curious about what I'm going to do to you," Bill stated flatly, and you opened your mouth to wonder how he knew that when you suddenly remembered the whole mind-reading-thing. How the hell do you keep forgetting he can do that, anyway?

"Yes, I know it's all so overwhelming. I admit, I am sexy, and the ladies just can't resist my charm."

"What makes you think I'm that kind of lady?" you asked in annoyance.

"You haven't forgotten our last little episode, have you?" Bill purred while staring lustfully into your frightened (E/C) eyes, as you recalled the terror and pleasure you felt the last time Bill overpowered you. You bit your lip at that thought, wondering how you actually liked it.

Bill suddenly placed a finger under your chin and lifted it up, so that he could see the x-shaped scar under your chin. But then you felt a liquid leak down your neck. It must've ripped back open when Bill lifted your chin.

"Oh, such a feeble little body," Bill sighed under his breath while scanning your body.

"How ya gonna break 'er in, boss?" a tall monster cut in with a guttural voice, his tone evil and seductive. He had a dark green, hairless body, an under bite and eight balls for eyes. At least he actually has two of them.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," Bill replied with a growl and glared at the eight ball-eyed monster, making him scoff and walk away.

"Now, what do you say we have some fun?" Bill asked while looking back at you with a softer expression. But you really wished he would define 'fun'.

* * *

 **I really think Pyronica is an interesting character. Her design is really cool, and I know her voice in the show is originally haggish like a witch, but in my story, you might wanna combine haggish with sassy black woman and you'll get Pyronica, in my opnion.**

 **Any, tell me honestly, guys. Do you think it would be better if there were some actual lemon chapters? If so, I'll see what I can do, but if not, then you might have to wait. But I promise, I'll do anything I can to meet my readers' demands.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Bill's Love

**WARNING: NOT SAFE FOR WORK!**

 **Reader discretion is advised!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Bill's Love

You were soon taken back up the stairs and forced to stand next to Bill's throne again, as it seemed the party suddenly just ended completely, and all of Bill's minions looked up at you with grins of excitement.

"Now, I'm confused. Why would I bring a mortal human into my castle? Answer me, Hench Maniacs!" Bill sarcastically announced.

"'Cause she's a real cutie!" Pyronica piped up.

"Maybe. But that's not the REAL reason why (F/N)'s here. She's here because, as you all know, I'm the king here, and no one else is higher than me—but that doesn't mean that I can't have OR don't want any heirs to further ensure the certainty of my power—and (F/N) here is JUST the little woman I need to bare my offspring."

You already knew this was coming, but the seriousness in Bill's voice and the hungry way he looked at you somehow sent chills down your spine.

"Hey, 8 Ball, remember when I said it was for me ta know and for none of you ta find out how I'm gonna break (F/N) in?" Bill asked darkly while turning to the green monster with eight ball eyes from earlier, who nodded and grinned in response to Bill's question.

"Well, I lied. I'm in such a good mood right now, that I think I'll just put on a show for you ALL to enjoy!" The Hench Maniacs all laughed and cheered at Bill's statement, and you began shrink and back away in fear, and you soon found yourself backed away against Bill's throne.

And when you back hit the cold stone, you couldn't help but turn and look at it…but what you saw was horrifying. You hadn't noticed this before, but Bill's throne was completely made out of humans, as they were frozen in terror and agony.

"W-what did you do to them?" you whimpered while reluctantly turning to face Bill, tears pricking at your eyes.

"It's not what I'VE done, it's what THEY'VE done. It was THEIR poor choice to go against me and refuse to accept me as their rightful ruler—so this is the price they pay," Bill calmly replied while flicking off some rubble from one of the frozen faces, and then he looked at you, "but don't worry, I'll NEVER do anything like that to you."

"Nope! What he has planned for ya is MUCH funner!" Pyronica chuckled snobbishly.

"Right you are, Pyronica. Now, without further ado—let's get to the conceiving," Bill growled lustfully while rubbing his palms together, and you weren't prepared for what happened next, even though you still knew it was going to happen anyway.

Two pairs of glowing red arms suddenly grew up from the floor like vines, one pair to tightly wrap itself around your arms, and the other pair to grab you by the ankles and spread your legs apart, as both pairs slowly lifted you up into the air.

"Let's start by losin' the clothing, shall we?" Bill asked nonchalantly while staring lustfully at your chest, and his fingers suddenly turned into razor sharp claws, and immediately tore through your shirt and bra. As your now bare breasts bounced free, Bill's Hench Maniacs cheered, but none louder than Pyronica.

Bill only growled lustfully, as a gap opened up in his torso, once again freeing a long black tongue, which instantly went to work on slathering your left breast like a washcloth, while his left hand ran itself through your hair and his other gently started massaging your right breast.

Intense shivers of fear and pleasure ran down your spine, as your back arched and you clenched your teeth. This was so embarrassing; your breasts were free and Bill was touching them, as his monsters were watching the whole thing like it was an amazing circus act.

"Mmm, you're really soft, (F/N)—my heirs will surely love sucking these too," Bill groaned while looking your directly in the eye, and you could only look back in terror and pleasure. But then you let out a loud gasp when the teeth Bill spawned in his 'mouth' suddenly clamped down on your breast, but not enough to draw blood.

"Please, stop…" you begged meekly, but Bill's jaws only got tighter. He then removed his hand from your hair, and he suddenly slipped it into your pants, fingering your through your panties.

You could only groan at the sudden delightful feeling, and no matter how hard you struggled against the tentacle-like grip of the arms, you were no match for them. So, you could only squirm helplessly as Bill continued to finger your now wet womanhood.

"Good thing you're already wet, (F/N), 'cause what I'm about to do next is gonna need plenty of lubrication," Bill cooed softly while removing his tongue from your breast, which you were disappointed in. The triangle removed his other hand from your right breast, and he floated down to your thighs while removing your pants and (F/C) lacy underwear; from there, he gently prodded you, opening your vagina like a flower and stared deeply into it.

"Hmm, but you're not wet enough—I can help with that." With that, Bill slid his tongue inside, as it took up every inch of you the deeper it went, and you involuntarily started panting from the remarkable feeling.

And before you knew it, the tongue started pumping in and out, making you shriek against your will.

"I think she likes it, Boss!" Pyronica laughed mockingly.

"You're right, Pyronica, she does! I can tell from her thoughts; she wants me to fuck her right now, in fact!" Bill called back with excitement, arousing more cheers from his minions.

"N-no…I don't…" you hissed with all your energy in an attempt to ignore the pleasure in your lower regions.

"Don't lie ta me, (L/N). I know what you want, and what you want is me—so you're in fer a real treat," Bill cackled evilly, and he suddenly pulled out his tongue really fast, and you instantly felt empty and cold.

Bill then floated above your torso, making sure his "pelvis" was in your clear view, and what happened next took you by complete surprise; what seemed like a small, glowing blue vortex opening up between his legs suddenly sprouted a thick penis that quickly grew to be a foot long, and it glowed brightly with a light blue aura and white veins.

You could hang there helplessly in mid-air while staring at the abnormally large cock, as you stared in horror at it and into Bill's eye, which glimmered with determination and lust.

"You wanted the full package, (L/N)? Well, here it is," Bill hissed while aligning his newly attached limb, and he slowly slid himself inside you. It was much bigger than his tongue, and you honestly didn't expect it to feels this good; if anything, you thought it'd be impossible to fit inside, and that it'd hurt like hell.

"I'm glad you like it, but the fun's just getting' started, (F/N)," Bill pointed out with a dark chuckle, and before you knew it, he pulled back a bit before thrusting back with a lot of force, sending yet another chill up your spine.

"Yeah, give it to 'er REAL good, Boss!" Pyronica demanded with an evil grin, as she started touching herself like the others at the sight of this hot display.

But even though Bill never responded, you certainly felt him start to pick up speed, and he gripped your shoulders tightly in desperation. You never thought an all-powerful demon could feel pleasure, but the faster Bill's thrusts became, the more you were starting to doubt that incapability.

And you were especially shocked when you swore you heard the triangle demon suddenly grunt in pleasure, as his thrusts came to a slow but were harder and deeper than ever before.

It wasn't until now that you finally felt the tight knot in your stomach, and you couldn't take it anymore. You suddenly cried out while throwing your head back, as you released your juices in an intense orgasm.

Your orgasm was so strong, that you immediately started losing consciousness from the sudden loss of energy. But before your eyes rolled back into your head, your heard Bill roar at the top of your lungs, as his thrusting came to one last big thrust and you felt a searing feeling in your nether regions.

But even though you were certain it was Bill's semen filling you with blistering heat, you still couldn't keep yourself awake, and you then fainted and went limp like a rag doll.

* * *

 **Well, you guys kept asking for it, so here ya go. Please, don't be too harsh 'cause this is actually my first lemon if you can believe it.**

 **Sorry this took so long, too. I'll try to update sooner if you guys want.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
